Liquid compositions for delivering benefit agents are well known. Typical formulations include solutions, emulsions, suspensions and gels. The viscosity may vary based on intended area for application, intended use (leave on or rinse off), or consumer preference. Liquids are typically easy to dispense and spread out. There is a continuing need for improved liquid compositions.
There is also a need for compositions that improve skin penetration of benefit agents. U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,913 teaches micellar compositions that enhance skin penetration. Although effective, these compositions can be difficult to manufacture and the cost of the products are relatively high.
Applicants have now discovered novel topical compositions and a method of enhancing the topical application of benefit agents. The compositions include a benefit agent, at least one polymer including a poly(monostearoyl glycerol-co-succinate) polymer, at least one lower alcohol, and at least one co-solvent. The compositions can be used in cosmetic, skin care, wound care, dermatologic, and other personal care products, as well as in other applications and industries.